


A Story You Won't Believe

by dawningli



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Sorry again, The 707 Special Forces soldier to professional hitman, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: 最后的最后，搜救队员们在西边那道从来都没人过去的悬崖上发现了他的个人物品、配枪和军用格斗刀。身份证上的照片和把手上被磨得只剩下轮廓的字幕RJH证实了他的身份，而附近已经开始干涸的大量血迹则告知了他的结局。后来有人为他们写下了这个故事。





	A Story You Won't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文献给诶塔老师，虽然它的精彩程度不及她本人文笔的十分之一。

最后的最后，搜救队员们在西边那道从来都没人过去的悬崖上发现了他的个人物品、配枪和军用格斗刀。

身份证上的照片和把手上被磨得只剩下轮廓的字幕RJH证实了他的身份，而附近已经开始干涸的大量血迹则告知了他的结局。旁边有一本封面被磨出了毛的笔记，用铅笔写成，字迹从幼稚到潦草，都极难辨认。没有尸体，可能已经掉下悬崖，被巨浪和洋流给撕成碎片，喂了海鱼。

他们打开他已经没电的手机，联系他的紧急通话名单，想要通知家人来认领遗物。奇怪的是，来了一个比他还要年轻的男人，满脸阴郁，说自己是他的弟弟。他只领走了那本笔记。

之后，带着无尽的好奇，他们坐下来讨论这整件事。

副队长觉得一切都很简单。

“可能只是一个生活无望的退伍军人，带着自己仅有的家当来到这个鸟不拉屎的地方自杀。自杀的人不是都会带着笔记本吗？记录一下自己悲惨的故事，陪伴他生命的最后一程？”他扯着自己裤子上几乎被肥肉淹没的背带扣说。

另一个戴眼镜的副队长隔着塑胶物证袋打开没被拿走的手机，把屏保凑到那人眼前。

“谁会一边用着一张这么颜色明亮的屏保，一边跑到这种地方来自杀啊？如果是我抑郁得想死的话，肯定觉得什么都是灰的了，老婆、孩子——什么的。”

“谁说屏保明亮就不会想死了？而且拜托，他看起来连条狗都没有。”

“不不不，他有狗。”一个高瘦的队员举起了一只钱包。“你看他钱包里的照片。”

胖胖的副队长抢过来一看。“这又不是他！这是他弟弟，还有他弟弟的狗吧。”

“一个人为什么会把自己弟弟的照片夹在钱包里啊？——而且他弟弟也是军人吗？这张照片上还带着黑贝雷帽呢。刚才那副样子可真看不出来做过军人。没有别的亲人了吗？好可怜啊。”

“黑色贝雷帽？……不会是707吧？”

“让我看看……他也是707的吧。兄弟俩都很厉害啊。”

副队长突然从钱包里鼓捣出了一小片刀片，接着又是一片。上面也沾满了不知来自于什么生物的血迹。

“我们……是不是该把这东西送去警局做个化验啊？”角落里有个新人队员颤悠悠的声音。副队长没理他。

“我有个猜想。”一个年轻的声音说。他是第一个发现现场的搜救队员。“军人退伍之后肯定得上交配枪和军刀之类的东西吧？为什么他的还在自己手里？钱包里为什么会装刀片？这也明显不是剃须刀的刀片吧？”

“你想说什么？”副队长不耐烦地追问。“一句话说完。”

“就是他不是什么正经人。”

“……你是说杀手——”新人插嘴说。

“……哈？我本来是想说收高利贷什么的……杀手有点扯了吧。”

“不如我们来编故事吧。”高瘦子一拍手说。“反正晚上还要值班，两三个月出一次队的小地方，也不可能刚搜救完的当晚就来第二次任务吧？反正闲着也是闲着。你们觉得呢？”

“无聊！别拿死人开玩笑了！小心人家半夜回来问你们为什么要说他的闲话，看到时候你们怎么回答！”

副队长的肥手一拍桌子。所有人都不出声了，讪讪转身回去做自己的事。

等到副队长一下班，剩下几个队员们就凑到了一起，一边吃眼镜副队长给他们切好的三明治，一边热烈地讨论起来。他们约好每人构思一个故事，最离奇的那个，今天晚上就可以不用轮流值夜，可以睡一整晚。

他们让年龄最大的眼镜副队长先来，于是眼镜清了清嗓子，开始了他的表演。

 

_在一个美丽的黄昏——_

“哥，怎么还带环境描写的啊？”

“臭小子懂什么？说故事没场景怎么行啊？让我先讲着。”

_在一个美丽的黄昏，一个男人带着自己最后的尊严，来到了在这片区域能找到的最偏僻的悬崖。_

_他从自己的衣袋里取出一本旧笔记本——是他的日记，也是他的遗书——小心翼翼地放在了悬崖边。同时他放下的还有他身上所有其他的私人物品。伴随他多年、他一直十分珍爱的配枪和军刀，也一起留了下来。_

_这下，这个男人就真正地孑然一身了，没有任何的牵挂能让他留在这个人世间。此时，他纵身一跃——_

“不对啊，哥。”高瘦子又忍不住插了嘴。“你没解释那摊血是怎么回事啊。那么多血，总不会是附近路过的动物留下来的吧？”

“啧。那就当他自己为了保险起见，又同时割伤了自己吧。”

_——为了让自己绝对无法生还，这个男人拾起了刻着自己名字的军刀，在手腕上用力一划。随着剧烈的疼痛，鲜血汩汩涌了出来。_

_伴随着逐渐模糊的视线，这个男人最后一次看了一眼这个世界，它虽然美丽，但对自己来说再也没有意义了。_

_他纵身一跃，跳下了悬崖，结束了自己的一生。_

眼镜停止了叙述。一阵安静过后，队员们疑惑的声音交替响了起来。

“结束了吗？”

“就完啦？”

“哥只是在吊胃口而已吧！”

眼镜一脸无辜地耸起肩膀。“我也想不到其他的了。”

“哥，故事要有起承转合，一个男人的自杀背后必然有原因，你什么都没有解释嘛，连猜测都没有！我们大家最好奇的也就是这个，不是吗？”

“但我怎么也想不出来。如果是我的话，有爸妈，老婆孩子……”

“……你是想说“还有狗”吗？”

“对，还有狗！我是怎么都不会自杀的！有那么多家人等着我照顾，年迈的父母，贤惠温柔的那口子，新生的孩子，还有可爱的宠物，我是没办法放弃的。”

“没错，但这是我们普通人的生活。这个男人是个退伍特种兵，并不是什么普通人。如果我们有的，他都没有呢？”

“……那你来讲讲，你是怎么编的。”

“我想从头开始。”

_柳济鸿，现年35岁。按照身份证上的地址来看，他居住于仁川，很可能也出生在那里。_

_他出生在一个穷困的家庭，后来还有了一个弟弟。他的父亲酗酒，花钱如流水不说，还经常动不动打骂母亲。弟弟年纪还小，他就早早成了家中的顶梁柱，年龄一到，就早早地去参了军。_

_因为从小就在混乱的街区和父亲的棍棒之下生存，柳济鸿练就了一身好体魄，在军队里倒是如鱼得水，很快就成为了拔尖人才，后来还被选进了我国的最高特种部队707。_ _弟弟长大之后，也跟着加入了707，两人成为了非常优秀的军人，在自己的岗位上尽职尽责，抓捕了不少危害国家安全的恐怖分子。_

_但是好景不长。有一天，他们接到了消息——母亲去世了。回到家时，他们才听说母亲的死因是被醉酒的父亲殴打致死。_

_保护了整个国家，却没法保护自己的母亲——这样的巨大打击让一直想保护家人、保护母亲的柳济鸿崩溃了。他在法院开庭判决他父亲的当天，当庭手刃了自己的罪犯父亲，并利用自己的特种兵技巧逃脱了追捕，一躲就躲了很多年。_

_但最后，他还是没法走过自己这一关。对自己曾经深爱的家人以及自己本应守护的国家和法律的愧疚和痛苦，最终让他选择结束自己的生命。_

“……然后就可以接你的场景了，哥。”

高瘦子话音落下。一时半会儿没有人去接他的茬，都还目瞪口呆地坐着，只有眼镜叹了口气，摇着头，捧起了自己的大茶杯，暖着发凉的手。

“哥，你是怎么想到手刃父亲这种故事的啊？想象力也太丰富了吧。”首先发现现场的年轻人一脸惊恐地揉了揉自己的脖子，似乎想把沾在上面的什么不存在的东西搓掉。

高瘦子面带微笑地拍拍他的肩膀。“根据我们刚才说的，一个人要自杀是因为没有什么值得他挂念的东西了，所以我合理猜测了一下。至于弑父这点……其实吃饭的时候，我刚才在网上查了一下柳济鸿这个名字——”

高瘦子用魔术师公布秘密前的自豪视线在所有人疑惑的脸上转了一圈，把手边的笔记本电脑转过来给所有人看。窗口里是一张网页新闻截图，时间是八年前的十二月。粗黑字体的大标题写着“刑事被告当庭被杀，凶手潜逃中”，并附有凶手的照片，进行通缉悬赏。

“靠。”年轻人爆出了一声无意识的感叹。

“这和那张身份证上的照片是一样的，名字也是柳济鸿。”发现了队友没找到的秘密，高瘦子的语气有些得意。“虽然身份证的照片被刻意磨损过，有点模糊，但我觉得是他不会有错。这件事八年前闹得挺大，你们年纪小，可能没有印象，但我还是记得一些的，哥，对吧？

“我记得这个事。当年他逃了之后就没了消息，我们队天天讨论这个事，还戒备了一段时间，一天巡逻三次，真是累啊——但后来就忘了。”眼镜用小指把镜框往上推了推。“只是怎么也没想到这个人最后会跑到这里来。”

年轻人眯着眼睛看了半天，抬起了头。“这报纸上没具体讲他的身份，只说他是前军人，是个很危险的目标，也没说被害人，也就是他父亲，到底是因为什么而被判决的啊。”

“他的军籍可能不好明说吧，毕竟707有它的特殊性。至于前面的弑父的原因，是我按哥的“上有老下有小不会自杀”的逻辑进行的联想，可能是有那么点天花乱坠吧，但如果要杀自己的父亲，这可能也已经算是最普通的一个理由了。总之，有一点可以完全确定：这个柳济鸿绝对不是什么普通人。”

“我们能确认的还有一点，”年轻人突然开口说。“我查了一下系统里联网的柳济鸿档案。”

另外几个人转过去看他。

“他根本没有弟弟。”年轻人说。

室内一片死寂。

“那今天来的那个人是谁？”眼镜问。

没有人回答他，直到角落里的一只手举了起来。

“好像，是叫方星现。”

新人的声音从纸堆背后飘了出来。他举起来一刀a4纸。

“我觉得好像应该留档，就把那本日记影印了一份……”他探出头，“大家……呃，想看看吗？”

**柳济鸿的一本笔记**

_ 2018.12.20 _

_ 目标：【划痕】已结束 _

__

_ 【划痕】 _

__

_ 2018.12.20 _

_ 不该在同一本本子上记录暗杀目标和今日心情的。但去他妈的，我得写下来。 _

_ 假设一个人做错了事，是那种本该受到失去生命的惩罚的大事，但因为种种原因不能让他合法偿命，有必要用特殊手段令他的生命终结吗？如果有，那么谁有资格来下手？ _

_ 甚至这个人是你的至亲，虽然你这一辈子都彻彻底底憎恨他，但若不是触犯了底线，无论如何你也不可能【划痕】？ _

_ 也许一辈子也摆脱不了这些问题了。 _

__

_ 2018.12.24 _

_ 平安夜快乐。 _

_ 不知道【划痕】的生日过得怎么样。希望还不错。 _

__

_ 2018.12.25 _

_ 上面下雪了，很冷。还得继续在下水道躲几天。这里的气味比夏天只稍微好那么一点，还是臭得要死，臭过索马里海盗的底层船舱。 _

_ 他们还要几天才能接我出来。效率太低，怀念老战友。杀手公司为啥不聘请优秀点的后援团队？铅笔快削没了。 _

_ 希望【划痕】的生日别因为我的事受影响。但可能性很低。 _

__

_ 2018.12.26 _

_ 他们要给我新的身份。拒绝了。既然不可避免地要做这事，就不可避免地要暴露，除非改头换面。谁敢动这张俊脸，我就跟谁玩儿命。哈哈。 _

_ 无论是特种军人还是杀手，柳济鸿行不更名，坐不改姓。 _

__

_ 2018.12.27 _

_ 离开下水道。从地狱回到人间，白茫茫一片真干净。 _

_ 公司发现了笔记本，试图收走，再次拒绝。本子会随着我的尸体一起消失，若真有人能在我死后拥有它，也只有【划痕】。 _

_ 不知道【划痕】怎么样了。也许也在国境线内搜索我的踪迹吧。毕竟是个重犯。 _

_ 小子，猜到济鸿哥去哪了吗？我们会很快再见吗？ _

_ 【划痕】 _

_ 多愁善感该收着点了。 _

__

_ 2019.1.7 _

_ 目标：【划痕】已结束 _

__

_ 2019.2.5 _

_ 新年快乐。 _

_ 想吃参鸡汤。部队锅也可。 _

_ 没得吃，在盯梢，啃面包。为了庆祝节日，除了矿泉水和monster energy，多买了瓶可乐。不敢多喝，糖分让人困倦。公司不会高兴。【划痕】也会嫌弃，因为他喜欢七喜。其实并不冲突，不懂他那时为何和我较这个劲。 _

_ 我走前该给他买一箱，但部队屯不了。当年我也为了这事揪着他的耳朵让他罚站大半个晚上，然而为了监督，还不是得陪着一起。那时【划痕】还在，坚持要陪他一起。 _

_ 奇怪，比起【划痕】，我倒突然更怀念起【划痕】来。他在东非牺牲之后我们的状况急转直下。不是他的错。 _

_ 唉，新年快乐。 _

__

_ 2019.3.1 _

_ 三一节快乐。 _

_ 谁不在追求独立自主呢？ _

_ 但人真的有自由意志吗？我们有多少人脱离了命运的枷锁，坚持自己最初的理想？ _

_ 我曾经以为自己可以。天真。 _

__

_ 2019.4.22 _

_ 目标：【划痕】已结束 _

__

_ 我讨厌在朋友生日杀人。真的，就算是在海外执行任务的那些日子也是。 _

_ 更别说待会儿杀完人还要回去给【划痕】过生日。妈的，他非要在这天给我安排活儿吗？他该不会是故意的吧？ _

_ 当然了，招募我这件事也是他故意的。或者说把我从走投无路当中救出来吧。 _

_ 他从退伍离开之后就毫无音讯。到底经历了什么，我还不知道，还没机会问。马上下车了，得去给他过生日。 _

__

_ 【划痕】准备了蛋糕。这人是傻叉吗？ _

_ 我的手还没洗干净，还在发抖。他想让我帮他分蛋糕。除了你我没有别人吃了，我告诉他。我摔了他的杯子，试图把蛋糕拍在他脸上，还想直接摔门离开。 _

_ 最后我吃了蛋糕。他好像很高兴，又好像要哭。 _

_ 他成了杀手公司的头脑人物，招募了自己从小最好的朋友来做杀手（一开始他可不是这么说的——“私人安保公司而已”，最初可不都是这么一回事吗？），给朋友的第一个任务是杀掉自己的毒枭老爸。 _

_ 操他妈的。 _

__

_ 2019.5.5 _

_ 儿童节快乐。 _

_ 今天盯梢路上，瞧见某块LED屏幕在播新闻，瞥了一眼，播着仁川机场抓捕了人肉炸弹，刚好瞧见【划痕】扭送犯人的一小点镜头。 _

_ 小子看起来还不错，戴个中士袖标，一脸严肃，很有当年他济鸿哥的范儿。但还是个小矮冬瓜。或许是刚进来的时候给他魔鬼训练过了头，骨头玩硬了，长不高了。还接受个采访，说是作为军人打击犯罪暴力义不容辞，不拉不拉。 _

_ 臭小子，上新闻了。也算是半个名人了。记得济鸿哥的话，给他烧点五花肉吧。济鸿哥最近缺肉。你【划痕】教官逼着我减肥增肌呢。我也不想啊！谁次次盯梢48小时不长点肥膘的！ _

_ 除非你小子还觉得我没死，还想抓住我，那就别烧了。 _

_ 不如我给你留下点线索吧。明天那个勒索犯，就不让他彻底消失了。 _

__

_ 2019.5.6 _

_ 目标：【划痕】已结束 _

_ 来吧，抓住我呀。 _

_ 哈哈哈哈。 _

__

_ 【中略】 _

__

_ 2020.10.1 _

_ 中秋节快乐。 _

_ 【划痕】最近很少当面给我布置活儿了。他可能觉得我不太乐意见他。 _

_ 不是不乐意，是别扭。当你的发小和同级军官突然有天变成对你发号施令的上司，布置的还是那种“今天去杀xxx”的任务，而且每次任务前都要交代，一旦回不来，要消灭和公司相关的一切信息，巴拉巴拉，谁能不别扭啊，妈的。 _

_ 但团聚节日只能独自在狙击镜前面度过，也是非常讨人厌的。 _

_ 倒不是说我还剩下什么家人吧。 _

_ 战友们还好吗？ _

_ 【划痕】啊，还好吗？记得当年你哭着喊着要跟随到宇宙尽头的柳教官吗？你发现他特意留下的踪迹了吗？ _

_ 现在他成了一台杀人机器了。 _

_ 可别学他啊。 _

__

_ 【中略】 _

__

_ 2022.8.15 _

_ 光复节快乐。 _

_ 值得快乐吗？是啊，战争结束了，新的国家诞生了，人民有希望了，种种—— _

_ 但战争从来没结束过，只是暗地继续进行而已。 _

_ 不是所有人都能看到犯罪的恶臭在这个国家的下水道里蔓延的。那些活在地表的人类，鞋子被用道德法律擦得干干净净，甚至都不愿低下头来闻一闻水槽的臭味，不愿意承认这是每个城市每个国家必然存在的臭味。 _

_ 总得有人亲身趟进臭水沟里，把里面的垃圾渣滓稍微清理那么一下吧。 _

_ 虽然避免不了也沾染上点味儿，而且可能这辈子都洗不干净。 _

_ 这可能是我能给自己找到的最冠冕堂皇的借口吧。 _

_ 总之，节日快乐。希望能庆祝的人好好庆祝一下。 _

__

_ 2022.12.20 _

_ 生日快乐。 _

_ 在这一天，只有这一天——我试图去相信，也许我是错的。 _

_ 也许终有一天，有人可以把这个国家地下的臭水沟清理得干干净净，然后还能干净地离开。 _

_ 不是我，但你也许能做到。 _

__

_ 2023.9.5 _

_ 今天他们宣布我在官方档案里正式死了。 _

_ 那我就祝我自己生日快乐吧。 _

__

_ 2024.2.14 _

_ 今天在街上差点撞见【划痕】。还好躲得快。没忍住，跟了一会儿。 _

_ 小子居然退役了。头发染了，还染枯了，穿了个黑大衣，活像只乌鸦顶着一个得白化病的鸟窝。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，妈的，太好笑了。看到他手里有捧花，还抓着块巧克力，不知道是给谁的。一边走路一边还左顾右盼，有一瞬间甚至感觉他可能看见我了。 _

_ 但没有。后来他一路走进墓园去了。 _

_ 没跟进去。 _

__

_ 2024.4.22 _

_ 和【划痕】算是和好了。他没安排什么生日刺杀计划，也没用一副笑得要哭出来的表情让我切蛋糕。这次只是普通的发小聚餐，普通的蛋糕，普通的吹蜡烛，普通的喝酒聊天。好像我们不是杀手公司的中坚管理和头号外勤一样。呵呵呵。 _

_ 不过他说起【划痕】的事情。我都不知道这小子现在在私人保安公司做事，而且还明里暗里地在查我的下落。他还问起有没有把【划痕】挖角的可能性。 _

_ 我说我觉得不是不可以，但是—— _

_ 【整段的划痕】 _

__

_ 说实话，我不知道。我不知道该怎么再面对你了。 _

__

_ 2024.12.20 _

_**目标：【划痕】逃脱** _

_ 他妈的。被这狗东西看见了脸。 _

__

_ 2025.12.20 _

_ 生日快乐。 _

_ 你真是锲而不舍地在找我啊，臭小子。 _

_ 也许有天就能见面了也说不定呢？ _

_ 来抓我试试看吧？ _

_ 哈哈哈哈。 _

__

_ 2026.4.22 _

_ 他来过。 _

_ 妈的，他怎么找到的？这些日子我不停地换安全屋，但显然瞒不过他。我当初干嘛教他反间谍追踪技巧？师父不都应该自己留几招绝的吗？ _

_ 得去【划痕】那儿躲一阵。 _

__

_ 2026.6.6 _

_ 可有趣了。在做杀手这么多年之后，终于有想杀我的人能够追到我了。还是我最爱的小徒弟。 _

_ 这不能怪他，也是公司给的任务，他不得不去完成。再说了，消灭一个恶贯满盈的杀手公司，追踪到一个“死亡数年”的通缉犯+杀手，也算是为民除害，为社会做了点小小的贡献吧。 _

_ 这可真的不能怪他。 _

_ 但我还不能死。不到时候。我还有一些任务要做，是该做的那种。也许它们令我浑身恶臭吧，但也许有那么点价值。 _

_ 你能理解吗？ _

__

_ 2026.9.5 _

_ 假设一个人做错了事，是那种本该受到失去生命的惩罚的大事，但因为种种原因不能让他合法偿命，有必要用特殊手段令他的生命终结吗？如果有，那么谁有资格来下手呢？ _

_ 希望是你吧。 _

__

**一张便利贴**

__

_ 哥，逃 _

_ -B _

__

__

**一封信**

__

_ 生日快乐，星现。 _

_ 我提早一天写，是因为明天我就写不了这些话了。 _

_ 你当然已经知道了我在什么地方，你的同事们也知道了。公司完蛋了，我也已经逃到了一个该死的鸟不拉屎的地方，而你还是找到了我的踪迹。八年了，也是时候停下脚步了。我本就是已死之人，也夺走了那么多人的生命，该是告别的时候了。 _

_ 我只有一个请求：杀了我。 _

_ 别把我留给你的公司，或者扭送政府。就直接杀了我吧。 _

_ 要说理由，也没什么理由。我可不想栽在无聊的普通人手里。在你这样级别的特种兵手里完蛋，可比被你公司的同事解决，或者在监狱里蹲一辈子强多了。 _

_ 仁宰现在已经在国境之外安全的地方了，我没来得及跟他一起跑出去。如果他知道我的决定，他一定会骂我是个可悲的感情用事的傻叉。好吧，算他说得没错。我觉得感情用事没啥不好的。毕竟当年的感情用事让我把你从那一群小兵里揪了出来，也是感情用事让我用力培养你的。不只是因为我觉得你好欺负，也不只是因为你有高超的射击技巧，当然也不是因为你崇拜我——好吧，有那么一点点是因为你崇拜我，嘿嘿。还有更多原因，但我不该继续往下说了。这是一封绝笔，可不是什么该死的情书，但—— _

_ 【整段的划痕】 _

_ 该死，我写太多了。原谅济鸿哥吧，济鸿哥是个感情用事到即将丢掉性命的家伙。 _

_ 你还记得八年前，我退伍那年你的生日吗？我拿到了这家所谓的“私人安保公司”的第一份工资。我本来想找你出来好好过一过生日，庆祝一下的。没想到啊……怎么也没想到，第一份正式任务就赶着趟来了。 _

_ 当我发现我一直痛恨的父亲不知何时已经从拿着破瓶子砸人脑门儿的街头混混变成那一片地区的售毒大佬，还即将因为证据不足而被当庭释放，我就没想过再做其他选择。说我是个感情用事的人吧，随便别人怎么说了。我懒得再给自己做过的事找任何理由了。 _

_ 这八年的杀手生涯里，我的确找了很多冠冕堂皇的理由。我告诉自己，这些人多多少少犯下了罪过，即使罪不至死，也是罪过。我把他们一起当做社会的垃圾扫进了臭水沟，自己也在里头摸爬滚打。这时候抬头仰望星空也是没有用的，我和我周围的一切都是地狱的一份子。是时候该停下来了。 _

_ 犯人改过自新从监狱里出来的时候，不是会吃雪白的豆腐吗？像电影里那样，不吃豆腐，吃一块奶油蛋糕吧。在下水道活得太久，我想念干净的东西了。如果没有奶油蛋糕的话，巧克力的也成嘛。 _

_ 那份巧克力是我的吗？ _

_ 如果能真正吃到的话，该多好啊。 _

_ 把我的笔记本和这封信带走吧。 _

_ 生日快乐。 _

_ 对不起。谢谢。【划痕】 _

_ 再见。 _

__

_ 柳济鸿 _

_ 2026.12.19 _

他们合上最后一页。

没人说话，小小的办公室静悄悄的，只剩下暖气片在十二月末的天气里嗡嗡作响。

最后是新人打破了沉默。

“我们怎么办？”他小心翼翼地问。“要不要……”

“其他证物不动。”眼镜开口了。他听起来很累。“明天胖子来了再看怎么处理，上报与否，让他决定吧。”

他从桌上举起那份复印件，又似乎觉得它太沉重似的，轻轻放回到桌面上。

“处理掉吧。”他说。“无论对他本人还是我们都没什么意义了。”

高瘦子和年轻人低声讨论了起来。新人看起来想说什么，但又闭上了嘴。他拿回了复印件，躲回他办公桌高高的纸堆后面去了。

天快亮的时候，他带着那刀复印件说要上个厕所，走出了门。除了眼镜抬头看了他一眼，对他点了点头，其他人都假装什么都没有看见。

 

两个小时以后，新手才回来。

眼镜抬头看他，却发现他满脸泪痕，脸色刷白，站都快站不稳了，手里还提着一盒巧克力蛋糕，只被切下了一个不大的角。

年轻人和高瘦子跑过来扶住看起来快要倒下的他，问他遇到了什么危险，有没有受伤，需不需要通知上头，他都摇头否认。最后眼镜问他，是不是去了悬崖，是不是遇到了什么人，他却突然沉默下来。

“他说他没死。”他说，但也只说了这么一句。

其他三个人震惊地试图追问，但一直到最后，他都拒绝透露更多的内容。

他们回到自己的位置上，不再多问什么，但依然怀着惊讶的心情，脑子里的情节又像海水一般开始汹涌不息。

早上九点，胖胖的副队长回到了工作岗位上。在他眼里，办公室看起来和前一晚没什么两样，除了新手桌上那盒巧克力蛋糕。

“谁过生日了呀？”副队长好奇地问。

新人从纸堆背后探出头来。

“一个朋友的。”他轻声说。“不是为我们准备的……他只是不再想吃了。”

副队长挑了挑眉毛。“好吧。总而言之，等你自己生日的时候可不能少了大家的份哦？——写你的文书吧。”他絮絮叨叨地扯起了别的事情。

新人再次缩了回去。他抽抽鼻子，抓起笔，翻开胖子副队长丢给他完成的几页文件，露出他真正在写的东西，添下最后几笔。

_……_

_太阳即将落山了。悬崖上的风越来越大，涨上来的潮水怒吼着，冲撞着几十米下的崖壁，溅起巨大的浪花。_

_柳济鸿在悬崖边坐下了。他把所有的个人物品从口袋里掏了出来，丢在一旁，然后郑重地把手里的一盒蛋糕放在了一边。他坐在那儿，等着。_

_树丛沙沙作响。即使树枝始终在大风中摇动，柳济鸿还是通过其中夹杂着的轻微脚步声判断出了来人的身份。_

_“你小子怎么回事啊！”他对着海面大声喊道。“你柳教官当年是怎么教你无声行军的？要不是我现在这样，就罚你站一小时军姿了！”_

_没有人回答。柳济鸿深吸一口气，试图为即将到来的死亡做好心理准备，往前挪了挪。_

_“怎么着啊方星现？”他大声呼喊。“我可不记得你是个怂蛋啊？找了我这么久，不就是为了要取我性命吗？有机会不珍惜的话可是会后悔的啊？”_

_依旧没有人回答。柳济鸿只好再把自己往悬崖边送了一点，试图换来一点回应。_

_这时一双手臂猛地搂住了他的肩膀，把他从悬崖边上拉回来了些，跌进一个火热的怀抱里。手臂的主人在他耳边急促地吸着气，听起来一点也不像是准备好了要杀掉他的样子，反倒像是马上就要哭起鼻子来。_

_柳济鸿忍不住抬起手，握住方星现冰凉的手指。他没拿武器。_

_“所以你是想先吃蛋糕吗？”他笑着问年轻人。“可惜我只带了一把军刀哦。”_

_年轻人在他的颈窝里摇着头。柳济鸿不太确定这个摇头是什么意思，是不肯吃蛋糕还是不肯杀他。但总归都要用到刀的嘛。于是他抓起刻着自己名字的军刀，试图塞进方星现冰凉的手里，方星现却拒绝将它握紧。_

_柳济鸿牵着方星现的手，举到嘴边，给他哈气取暖。方星现贴着他的后背，颤抖着。这幅场景与他们多年前冬日行军时柳济鸿拿雪给严重冻伤的方星现搓手的场景融合在一起，使柳济鸿觉得有些感伤。他放开方星现暖和了一些的手，发现不知从哪里滴落下来一些温热的透明液体，润湿了方星现的指尖，又给他胡乱擦干净。_

_“别怕，别怕。”柳济鸿抖着嗓子说。“哥给你买了蛋糕，但是不能陪你吃了。最后哥想问你要一份礼物，好吗？星现啊？你看，天都快黑了——哥太累了。放我走吧。”_

_他再次把军刀塞进了方星现的手里，让他的手指在方星现的拳头外握紧，合上了眼睛，知道只要多回头看一眼就会有多余的眷恋，死不干净。_

_当刀尖终于开始刺破皮肤，新鲜的血液开始浸湿衣料，柳济鸿才最后一次睁开了眼睛。方星现搂着他，不停地对他说话，但他慢慢已经不再去理解那些带着颤音的词语，只是用最后的五感去欣赏周围的世界。_

_风还很大，似乎永远没有要停歇的意思。太阳是无比鲜艳的红，朝着开始模糊的地平线跌落下去，把原本的深黑色海面也映成一片血色，看起来奇异的洁净。_

_柳济鸿知道自己的心脏被刺穿了。但是他依稀能感觉到身体上有强健的心跳，似乎还没有要停止的意思，还在他的后颈后背上有力而狂乱地振动着。_

_和着他自己渐渐微弱的心率，他们的频率微妙地重合在了一起，产生了一个崭新的共振，像是一个崭新的人，或许，也拥有崭新的故事。_

_这共振没有停止，也不会停止……_

_……_

于是，最后的最后，有人为他们写下了这个故事。

end

 

 


End file.
